Strap Me Up and Ride Me Down
by Kendarrr
Summary: GKM PROMPT FILL: Rachel straps Quinn to a bed, puts a strap-on on her and rides Quinn until she's too tired to move anymore.


_After a long, long, long time of not posting a fanfic, I am here again. Sorry about the wait. As you can tell, it's porn. I'm thinking of taking a small break from smut and write with feelings instead because that's what i'm good at. I promise the occassional smut, but feelings, above all else. That cool?_

* * *

><p>Quinn was roused awake by the sound of shifting on the bed beside her. The sheets felt warm against the smooth skin of her back, and she sighed in contentment. After a long night of… <em>physical activities <em>with Rachel, her limbs and her neck were sore, thanks to her girlfriend's excessive biting. She tried to push herself up but the sound of metal grating against wood kept her arms in place. Quinn glanced up, and sleep was the last thing in her mind.

Her wrists were cuffed above her head.

"Baby, what are you doing?" She asked. Quinn's voice was ragged with sleep and immediate arousal. The sight of a naked Rachel always had that effect on her. Rachel straddled her thigh and Quinn bit her lip when she felt something hot and wet. "Did you have a wet dream or something? Fuck, you're soaking."

She could hear the smirk in Rachel's voice as the diva's hips began to roll, spreading her juices all over Quinn's thigh. "Something like that," she husked. Rachel reached between her legs, only for her fingers to come out glistening. "And you know whose fault it is?"

"No," Quinn's chest heaved, her nipples strained and her palms itched. "But it better be because of me."

"Oh, it is." Rachel moved up so that she was straddling Quinn's lower stomach. The juices that Rachel was spreading all over her body made her own arousal seep out of her. "I woke up with your fingers inside of me, you know." Quinn glanced up at her fingers and the desire to suck them in her mouth to taste Rachel made her tongue tingle. "And then I had a thought."

"W-what is it?" Quinn stared up at Rachel, almost in reverence. With Rachel above her like that, with a smirk to rival the devil's, it was a wonder that Quinn was still alive and breathing. Rachel bent forward and kissed Quinn's cheek. It was a feather's touch, and it served its purpose. Quinn craned her neck forward to feel more.

Rachel giggled and pulled away. "I thought, 'why don't I do what I want to Quinn, seeing as she's mine anyway'?" Never leaving from her spot on the blonde's stomach, the diva reached for their bedside drawer, pulling out their harness and Rachel's favourite translucently-purple dildo. It was nine inches, ribbed, and was quite thick.

"So, I cuffed you to the bed and now," Rachel's voice dripped with fire and the promises of orgasms, making Quinn's eyes dilate. "Now, I'm going to strap you up and ride you down."

The tip of the dildo traced Quinn's lower lip. She opened her mouth and her tongue traced the plastic, making it wet. She sucked on it, made hungry sounds from the back of her throat all the while watching Rachel's expression. The brunette yanked the shaft from Quinn's lips, leaving a trail of spit connecting the tip to the blonde's tongue. "You're a dirty girl for knowing how to suck cock, Quinn."

"You taught me, remember?" Quinn retorted. "The first time we used that thing, you didn't let me fuck you until you sucked it right to make me come." Rachel blushed at the memory, but instantly recovered. She slipped the harness on Quinn's hips and snapped the cock in place.

"You ready for my pussy, Quinn?" Rachel demanded, squatting over the purple shaft, giving Quinn one of the best views of her dripping sex. The rosiness of the brunette's pussy was a mild contrast to her olive skin, and it made Quinn want her all the more.

"Yes, yes, I want you." Quinn groaned out, shuddering when the delicious visual of Rachel's cunt taking her cock was presented before her. She watched it disappear, inch by inch, until it was all the way to the hilt. Their cores touched and the insert rubbed against Quinn's clit, making her shudder violently. "Jesus fuck!" she hissed.

"You're so big," Rachel whimpered, falling forward with her arms on either side of Quinn's head. She was breathing heavily, and it smelled like coffee and bagels. Quinn licked her lips, stretching her neck forward to nip at the singer's jaw. A brief thought about Freud and penile envy passed through Quinn's head, but immediately shook it off when Rachel began to roll her hips while moving up and down on the – no, _her_ cock.

It was her cock, not some piece of plastic that was making Rachel throw her head back and make the dirtiest noises leave her lips. "You like being on top don't you, Rachel? You like fucking me with your hot and," Quinn thrust her hips up. "…tight pussy, huh?"

"O-oh yes!" Rachel shrieked at the sudden movement that pressed the sensitive spot inside her. Then, there was a shift in Rachel's temperament that had Quinn tremble slightly – or perhaps it was the continuous rubbing on her clit. Rachel seemed calmer, and her hips moved with a purpose, and it was to make herself come.

"Mmn, your cock is filling me up baby." She breathed. "I barely started fucking you and look," Rachel dipped her finger inside of her cunt along with the dildo. The sound that tore through her chest was absolutely _filthy_. "I'm so wet for your dick, Quinn."

"Shit Rachel. Ride me harder." Quinn's voice was strangled and she pushed her hips up once more. "I want to come with you, please baby."

"Oh? Is my Quinn begging to _come?_" Rachel teased. She was only pushing halfway of the dick inside herself. Quinn can barely feel anything, but the sight remained as delicious as ever. Rachel leaned back to reveal her pink sex and the purple cock, dripping with girl come, making Quinn suddenly thirsty. "You can't come yet. I'm not even _close_."

"Liar," Quinn panted. Sweat tickled her brow and it stung her eye but she couldn't wipe it away. She slammed her hips up right when Rachel was sinking down, and the sharp cry that her girlfriend released told her all that she needed to know. "You're a big liar, baby. You're about to come on my cock, aren'tcha?"

"No…" gasped Rachel. Her hips rotated and moved in sloppy movements, no longer undulating like the waves of an ocean. "N-nooo, my god!"

"It's just you and me here, baby." The blonde smirked. She rattled the metal that bound her wrists to the headboard. "How about you uncuff me so I can make you see god, hm?"

Rachel gasped but shook her head. Her shoulders shook and her thighs trembled. "Quinn, Quinn, I'm coming." She whispered. Quinn groaned at the admittance and just imagined how Rachel would tighten around her.

"Fuck, I _know_." Quinn hissed. Her hips rose from the bed, and damn it, it wasn't enough. Her clit was throbbing and she can hear her heartbeat pounding against her ears. She was so _close_, but the sight of Rachel coming all over her purple shaft wasn't enough to send her over the edge, as much as she liked to think it did. "Oh my _god_ Rachel. Why aren't you – _fuck_ – make me _come!_"

"No," Rachel smirked before pulling the cock out of herself and sitting on top of it. Her pussy lips parted and the length of the dildo slid between the plump and swollen lips. Rachel slid up and down, whimpering Quinn's name after every upstroke. "You're _mine_. I'll make you come whenever I want."

It didn't take long for Rachel to start shuddering again on top of Quinn, her either hands squeezing the pale breasts of her girlfriend. "O-oh, _Quinn_ you feel so good!" Rachel husked; the smirk still on her lips. "You're so big and thick and you make me come so hard…"

"Rachel…" Quinn warned; her teeth gritted together as she glared at her girlfriend, planning ways to kill her. Don't get her wrong, she loved Rachel, just not at the moment. "You have to let me come."

"Or else what? Give it up, Quinn. You can't come until I let you." The brunette taunted. She sat up and turned around, allowing Quinn to drool over her ass. She glanced back and jiggled her butt as the blonde stared in awe at how round and smooth it looked. "Like what you see, my little perv?"

"I fucking love your ass," Quinn said, almost reverently. "Look at it! It's so…" She licked her lips and heard Rachel giggle. "So round and perfect. I want to eat it."

"Is that a euphemism?" Rachel asked, letting her full ass bounce up and down again.

"Damn, baby. Quit jiggling that ass or I'm gonna have to fuck it." Quinn growled, tugging at the handcuffs again in annoyance. "Watch. When you uncuff me from this bed I am going to pull you over my lap and smack that ass until it's red and bright." It was getting harder and harder to breathe, and with the way Rachel's hypnotic gyration burned itself in her head, Quinn was getting hungrier and hungrier. "Then I'll stick my tongue down your cute asshole and fuck you."

Rachel groaned at the words and at the mental sensations that Quinn's promise brought her. "Oooh, I want that, baby."

"Then fucking _let_ me do it!" The blonde snarled.

"No." The singer hummed. She reached between her legs and jacked Quinn's purple cock before slipping it all the way inside of her saturated cunt. "Nnngh-ooh _fuck_!" Rachel's nails dug into the skin of Quinn's thighs. The pressure against her clit was almost heavenly, but after not feeling anything for a while, Quinn's orgasm has diminished.

"Yeah, fucking ride this dick." Quinn huffed. Her hips were tired from meeting Rachel's rough thrusts, so she succumbed herself into the mind-numbing sensation against her clit. The diva bent forward to appease Quinn's hunger, and the hungry, maniacal groan that escaped the blonde was animalistic. "Fuck yourself baby, come _on_."

"You like being deep inside me?" The diva was gasping, hungry for air and the orgasm she so craved. "You like – " she pushed herself all the way down and gyrated her hips. " – fucking me hard? You like making me come, Quinn?"

"YES!" The blonde shrieked after a harsh thrust. "Oh my _god_, Rachel."

Rachel reached behind her to spread her ass cheeks, revealing her quivering, puckered asshole and her sex parting and accommodating the shaft between Quinn's legs. "You like that, don't you? You're stretching me so much, _oh Quinn_."

The blonde whimpered and kept her eyes open, hoping that the visual alone of her girlfriend's parted ass and soaked pussy would make her come. As Rachel continued to fuck herself, the wet noises filled the room, along with Rachel's guttural moans. "Please, baby. I need to come!" Quinn pleaded. She is starting to feel effects of prolonged teasing, and it was both delightful and hellish at the same time.

In one swift movement, Rachel turned around to face Quinn once more. Her ass was flush against the blonde's thighs. Rachel circled her hips round and round, and so her cries became constant and louder. Truth be told, Quinn was becoming dizzy with arousal and the promise of the orgasm she so craved, and she was not above begging. "Rachel, please. You have no idea how much I need to come…" Quinn's pink, parted lips implored Rachel, so she bent down to kiss them. It was almost sweet, and if it weren't for the pending pleasure bubbling inside Quinn's gut, she would've been content.

Rachel was pumping her pussy over Quinn's metaphorical dick once again. Their eyes, like topaz and coffee, were entranced with the sight of the other. One was of arousal, and the other was of desperation. And Rachel, Quinn saw, was coming again, with the way her eyes ignited with the flaming tongues of the peak, and the way her jaw unhinged.

"_Quinn!"_

"Aw fuck, Rach." Quinn mumbled, Rachel's forehead colliding wither collarbone. "I haven't come yet – wait, d-did you just – WAKE UP!"

"'m awake!" Rachel bit back, her tongue lapping against the sweat that gathered in the hollow of Quinn's collarbone. "'m jus' tired."

"Oh hell no," Quinn hissed. Her abs trembled, and her clit was throbbing with a pain she never felt before. "Rachel Berry, you better not be sleeping on me!"

But no reply came from the chocolate-haired girl on top of her. "Rach, Rachel please…" Quinn sobbed. She was so close she can taste the pleasure tha she felt a million times before. "You have no idea how much I need you. I need to fucking _come_. I'm going to explode if I don't!" She could feel Rachel's lips moving against her neck, and it stirred her on further. "Fuck, I'll do whatever you want later, but please! Just make me come!"

At this, Rachel sat up and unbuckled the harness from Quinn's hips. Throwing it on the far side of the bed, she placed her knee in between the flood of the blonde's pussy. "Hump my knee," Rachel ordered, her voice ragged and exhausted. It renewed Quinn's vigour, and even if her back ached, she did as her girlfriend asked.

"Look at you," Rachel whispered, leaning forward to trace her tongue against the definition of Quinn's jaw. "You're so fucking desperate and wet that you're begging AND humping me." She chuckled and a shudder coursed through Quinn's sinewy body. "Rub your clit against my knee, baby. Let me see you come for me."

"O-oh my _god_ Rachel…" Quinn panted; her eyes wide open in wonder and excitement. _Finally_, she's coming. _Fucking_ finally. "You're so – oh my god – I'm fucking _coming_."

With her eyes closed, Quinn wrapped her legs around Rachel's waist and pulled her down for a scorching kiss. "Nngh, holy shit, thank _you_."

Rachel giggled and swept back the matted blonde hair before placing a kiss on her forehead. "I love you baby. I'm sorry for teasing you."

"Yeah, yeah." Quinn huffed. "Since you really love me, won't you uncuff me please?"

The smirk was evil, and damn it, Quinn would be lying if she said that her clit didn't twitch at the sight of Rachel's lips curving upwards and the look in her eyes smouldered and burned Quinn's skin. "Now, why would I do that?"

Quinn gawked in disbelief. _Really?_ "Uhm, because you love me and I made you come three times?"

"I'll think about it." Rachel hummed. And if Quinn wasn't so tired after all the teasing and the final pleasing, she would've complained. With the plush softness of Rachel curving against her body and soul, the low murmur of 'I love you's and 'I love you too's, they both drifted off to a fitful sleep.


End file.
